


The World Left Behind

by TheAmeriFin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fire Emblem: Awakening References, Gen, Hidden Truths DLC, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmeriFin/pseuds/TheAmeriFin
Summary: The war had ended just a month ago. Peace reigned over the three kingdoms at last and negotiation, not battle, was the preferred way of decision making. But it was a peace that three soldiers wouldn’t be around to enjoy. Some distance outside of the kingdom of Nohr, they stood on a hill beneath the infinite stars, looking back at the place they had sworn loyalty to.
Kudos: 20





	The World Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchmeapBW](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SchmeapBW).



> Written for a friend whose birthday is today. Happy birthday and I hope many more follow it!

The war had ended just a month ago. Peace reigned over the three kingdoms at last and negotiation, not battle, was the preferred way of decision making. But it was a peace that three soldiers wouldn’t be around to enjoy. Some distance outside of the kingdom of Nohr, they stood on a hill beneath the infinite stars, looking back at the place they had sworn loyalty to. 

“Naturally, the task was no match for Odin Dark and his- ow! Hey!” Odin yelped as Selena elbowed him in the side.

“Would you cut it out?” she scowled. 

“Fine, fine…” 

“It felt like this day would never come,” Laslow hummed. “Though I suppose we don’t have to worry about keeping our cover all the way out here. I like ‘Owain’ and ‘Severa’ better anyway.”

“Agreed, Inigo of the Indigo skies! ...I’m happy to have my true name back,” Owain added.

They fell silent for a while. Not having something to do was a new experience.

“Well, what now? Our job for Mr. Anankos is finished,” Inigo said.

“It’s obvious, right? We have that crystal ball! We can finally go home. Our real home,” Severa answered, producing the small item. Mist swirled around endlessly inside the purple crystal. 

“We could, but…” Owain sighed. “...That’s a one way trip, remember? We’d have to say goodbye to everyone here…”

“Owain is right. I don’t know if I’m ready for that… to say goodbye to all of our friends. And I couldn’t just disappear without saying anything to Lord Xander,” Inigo said.

“I know…” Severa’s scowl softened. “But we were only here for a job, and we saw it through. We don’t have to stay.”

“The heroes completed their sacred duties, then disappeared as mysteriously as they had appeared… easier said than done,” Owain said. “We really should tell them we’re going, even if we can’t say where.”

“Gods, I’d have to tell Lady Camilla,” Severa winced. “She might try to cut off my legs to keep me from leaving.”

Her friends grimaced in empathy. About anyone else, the comment would’ve sounded like a joke. But not with someone like Lady Camilla. 

“With every meeting, a ‘goodbye’ must follow…” the dancer remarked. “Seems I’m lucky in that regard, I can’t imagine that Lord Xander would chase me to the ends of the planet.”

“I’d still have to part ways with Lord Leo, though I’ll always carry the title of retainer no matter where we go. Inigo and I could join you, if that would help Lady Camilla take the news better,” Owain offered.

“She’d probably take it best if it was just me.” Severa shook her head. “I’d rather just get it over with…”

“While we’re at it, how about we go back to Ylisse afterwards? I know it’s been a while, but if we’re really going to go through with that, then I’d like to see my mother and father one last time,” Inigo suggested.

“And Lucina and everyone else too! The Justice Cabal will be reunited!” Owain pumped his fist, grinning.

“Alright… we’ll see everyone again, then we decide what to do with the crystal,” the redhead said. “We should go back- everyone’s probably missing us already.”

As they made their way downhill, the stars overhead shone even brighter. Almost as if each star looked down on them, in happiness and peace, from some distant world.

_“Few records exist of the trio after the war. They had a habit of disappearing from place to place, but it is said that they always remained together.” ___


End file.
